Sayonara Regrets
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'I will never forgive myself for all of eternity.' Some things are destined to go wrong. FlamingIceShipping. Rated M for violence as per usual. AU but not to seriously. Andore's in it.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **You may have realized that I have weird interpretations of characters by now. Six of them are that Harald is a Yandere wrapped in a Kuudere, Dragan is a Tsundere with a frail and broken soul and not as strong as he thinks he is, Brave's a Manic Pixie Boy with scars that linger deep beneath the surface that you'll never see, Jean is a Dandere with a misogynistic streak, Breo's a NEET and/or the only sane man and Andore's Yangire with a touch of Psychopathic Man-Child. They needed more characterization and I read too much TV Tropes and listen to too many Vocaloid songs 'kay? Oh and yay italics! Oh and AU-ness cause plot bunnies.

Sayonara Regrets

In a desperate attempt to get me to tell them my secrets they put every detective, cop, FED, CIA, FGB, KGB, M16, Arcadia member, Turbo Duelist, other prisoner, citizen in my cell. I have been subjected through torture of all kinds, from mental to the physical to even the spiritual and I haven't said a word. What makes them think that some foreign Turbo Duelist that doesn't even speak Japanese can break me? Psychic powers or no I can not be stopped. I will not give in to the likes of him. If I were break so easily than murder would not have been my chosen profession.

A red haired man with hungry yellow eyes stares through the plexiglass into me.

"Hello, my name's Andore Palabras. What's yours?" He giggles.

"None of your business. You know already regardless." I reply. "Get out of here child, this is no place for you."

"Showing me mercy? That's so cute!"

"You are clearly an idiot. Leave me. I will not tell you a thing."

"You just did."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. You told me to leave you."

"Quite literal minded aren't you? How old are you anyway? You seem like you are a little boy but your body says otherwise."

"I'm twenty three."

"Almost the same age as me but I am clearly older."

"No you're not. I'm older."

"Older in mind dearling, older in mind."

"Well everyone is. You're not as special as you think you are."

"Ah, and what gives you any right to say that I'm not."

"I'm free."

"Get away from me."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I don't get mad, I get blind."

"Blind?"

"Blind with rage."

"That is so cute."

"Cute? Are you quite stable my dear?"

"No."

"Indeed. Did they think that a fellow nutter could convince me to speak? I will not tell anyone anything. Certainly you understand."

"I do. I understand how you did it already."

"Do you?"

"I understand the emotions that were felt as the flash of the silver knife penetrated the skin. I understand how you cried and how you remedied your falling tears with another one."

"You don't know anything."

"I understand how you screamed his name to the skies begging forgiveness from your torn and battered Gods. Even though you don't believe do you?"

"Silence!"

The red head smiles and opens the door to my cell.

"You look adorable."

He closes it and walks away. The guards around me have shock on their faces. One even drops to his knees. Andore smiles and runs off. The Director looks at me.

"If you don't tell us where the boy is then we'll allow him to return again." The elderly man speaks softly.

I keep my mouth shut and sit. As things are and were before he appeared. I hadn't spoken in what seemed like years, haven't moved. This was my punishment, my curse, my blessing, my one and only true sin. The guards stare at me and the lights that I haven't seen in so long flicker and disappear. I will never forgive myself for all of eternity. In order to remedy these falling tears, Sayonara freedom.

_I haven't felt this way about anyone before. It's too late, it's too late. I must give up regret. I have lost this charm, this ice cold kiss chilling me. The flames still burn his name into my good memory. I hate him, I hate the way he ruined me. I'm not used to being serious, even with a knife stuck into his pale skin I smiled. I stained my lips with his flowing blood. It was sweeter than anything. I'm sorry but I know that you'll never forgive me for all of eternity. I think I'll cry. I promised myself a long time ago that I was all cried out. My smiling face was tears reincarnated. I think I might cry._

That obnoxious little boy comes to me.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

The materials of the translucent and tight prison apprehend me. He still smiles. How can a man with such fragile sanity smile so kindly? What a sorry thing that such a nice boy is plagued by sickness. If I could I would take that sickness into me and set him free, after all my sanity isn't really here what will more lack of it do?

"Did you hear me friend?" Andore asks me.

"Indeed." I reply.

"He's speaking!" Someone beside me yells with fervor.

Why I can speak, I've done it before and I'll do it again. Don't gawk at me like I'm some tied up dancing bear. If you'd leave me be than everything would be fine, nothing would change. I will not tell a soul what I know. If only saying those things would help.

"Can I come inside of there?" He smiles.

My eyes must have flickered with hunger as the guards pull the similarly yellow eyed boy away. He looks as hungry as me. Maybe he wants to eat me.

"Let him go." The director commands.

The two of them release the hungry boy. He stares at me through the shield. I will not answer.

"If you don't answer than I'll just stay here all day and night."

"No."

"Why?"

"Just leave me be, you don't scare me."

"I'm not trying to scare you. Is that what you think?"

The boy has wetness in his eyes and his lip is partially extended.

"Are you upset now?" I ask; I don't even bother hiding my disgust.

"You don't like me!" He cries.

The boy turns and runs off. The director sighs and a young man stands beside him.

"Godwin this man isn't worth the trouble, just get rid of him." The young man states.

"He is; he knows where Yuusei is." The director tells his comrade.

"Well it's not like he's going to tell us." The comrade sighs.

"Andore Palabras is making progress." The director mentions.

"So?"

"He'll crack soon."

"What makes you think that some small time turbo duelist can convince this young man to tell us where Fudo Yuusei is?"

"The fact that he got him to speak."

"What? No, I couldn't do that."

"Doesn't mean that no one can."

The two walk away and leave me be. I hate them talking about me like I'm not here. If they wish to speak than they ought to do it away from me. It only makes more sounds to distract, lights to burn.

_I stand near the small and bleeding body of the smaller man. I cry. The wet tears fall onto the body stained red with his own blood. If only it was me, if only I allowed it to be. The axe raised above me was dropped as he cried. I held it in my own and hacked it through his leg. He collapsed in place with a scream and a sob dug into his mouth. The smell of blood threatened to choke and he lay there with a word stuck in his throat. I held him by the collar and told him I was sorry. He spat at me and in a hoarse whisper muttered,_

"_How could you? I will never forgive you for all of eternity."_

_I hit his head against the wall as the guards tried to pull me out. It was so small that they couldn't. I killed him as he screamed and sobbed. I refuse to be sad by this. So to my mind I say, Sayonara regrets._

He has come for months now. I have begun to get more talkative. The sad thing is that this is all an illusion to trick me into confessing where Yuusei is. If I tell them than they'll kill me. I've been leading them in circles for such a long time. The truth is-

The door opens. The lights flicker on and he's come back. He smiles sadly.

"Tell me please."

I frown.

"No hello? Are you tired of me already?" I smirk.

"Just tell me alright! I don't want to play anymore!" The boy cries.

I sneer at him with false hate.

"Well if you didn't want to play than you should have never have come."

The wetness in his eyes falls onto his hands as he stares at it blankly.

"This hasn't happened in a very long time. Harald if you don't tell me than I'll beat it out of you."

"What happened to the affection? Was it all a lie?" I choke out.

The bitterness and the tears, the loneliness and the despair, the crushed hopes and wingless dreams come out in those words. How could someone be cruel enough to tell me I'm free and then remove it?

"Please, only answers." He mutters.

I smirk as he walks in.

"Don't make me do this Harald."

"Don't make me do this Andore."

"Do what?"

"Take one of those weapons of yours and turn you into red."

In order to remedy these falling tears I will take the source of crying away. If he dies than I'll never have to cry for him again. Never cry again. Yuusei. If I tell anyone what happened they'll kill me.

"Tell me what you did."

"Never."

"Fine then."

With wetness still in his face the man grabs me. I shake out of his grip easily and he trips over the table of weaponry. I grab the heavy axe and still smirking kick him to the ground. His yellow eyes meet mine.

"Sayonara my one and only weakness and second regret." I smirk.

"You won't do it." He smiles. "You don't have the heart. I understand you completely. Why you killed them all. It wasn't to remedy your tears as I thought, it was remedy his. And then he turned on you. The flash of the silver knife shocked him completely as the young man that learned of your sins dropped to the ground in pain. You killed Yuusei Fudo for reasons unknown. That is your one and only true sin and first regret. The second is not killing me."

My smirk fades and I drop the axe. He picks it up and hacks it into my leg. I collapse on my knees and he frowns as he lifts me up by the collar.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"How could you?" I ask.

How could he? I thought he liked me, loved me.

"I will never forgive you for all of eternity." I cry.

He closes his eyes and smashes me against the wall. Everything begins to blur as I taste my own blood, as the world begins to smell like brimstone, as the man allows wet tears to fall on me. Sayonara my only regrets.

_I am finally pulled out of that cell and I fall to my own knees and curl up on the cold floor. Director Godwin looks down at me._

"_Boy, are you injured?" he asks like he couldn't care less._

"_My lips are stained by the falling blood." I mutter._

"_No they're not; don't have a break down on me right now, not after that break-through. You got him to confess, if we stop that nasty murdering habit of yours than we can make you our best interrogation technique."_

_I begin to lose reasoning. I stained my lips with his flowing blood. I will never forgive myself for all of eternity. I smile and stand up. Wobble, wobble, cry, cry. I loved him more than I did anyone else. How could I? This is my one and only regret. I must not be sad for the sake of him though so I'm sorry to say, Sayonara regret, I'll see you again one day. Maybe in another life it was meant to be, maybe in another life you weren't here and neither was I, maybe we are in love but until either I move on to see you or travel to a world where you are happy, Sayonara love._


End file.
